Spanish Faster
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Harry and Draco finally got together. Now they have to deal with the repercussions of their actions. Songfic to 'Spanish Faster' by Ringside.


I don't know why

_**I don't know why  
You want to follow me tonight  
When the rest of the **__**world**__**  
With whom I've crossed and I've quarreled  
**_

He shoved the slowest out of the way, striding quickly away from the crowded halls, into an empty corridor. After a few moments, he noticed someone following him, and turned to snap at them.

_**  
Let's me down so  
For a thousand reasons that I know  
To share forever the unrest  
With all the demons I possess  
Beneath the silver moon  
**_

Worried green eyes stared up at him, their owner moving slowly up the stairs towards him. 'I should have known he'd follow me. He never knows when to leave well-enough alone.' He sighed as the green-eyed boy reached him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" he asked tiredly.

"Because I don't want to." He sighed again and buried his face in the soft black hair.

"What if I want you too?"

"I don't care. You need me here."

"Why would I need you here? I never should have let you talk me into this."

Harry stiffened at his words. "You think so?_**  
Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry **_

I want to be with you, and I could see that you liked me. Why shouldn't we get together if we both wanted it?"

Draco had no answer. He had never needed to explain before, but this time, Harry was waiting for an answer. Draco just clung to him; afraid that he'd leave when Draco did not speak. Eventually, Harry sighed and relaxed, burying his face in Draco's neck.

_**  
Chandler and Van Nuys  
With all the vampires and their brides  
We're all bloodless and blind  
And longing for a life  
Beyond the silver moon  
**_

The moon shone down on them, glistening off of Draco's silver-blond hair. They had snuck out, and met on the top of Gryffindor Tower. They lay back on the roof, their brooms lying beside them as they watched the stars twirling around them. They had been out there for hours, but neither felt any inclination to go in.

_**  
Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street (yeah)  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon  
**_

"Draco. I've had a very distressing report for Professor Snape. He tells me that you've ended hostilities with Potter. You have made friends with him. And yet you did not see fit to inform me of this potentially crucial information? No matter. Our Lord shall still be able to use your most advantageous alliance."

Draco jumped up, suddenly realizing what his father was saying. They were going to use his relationship against Harry! He tried to Apperate out, to go back to the school, but was blocked.

"Pitiful, Draco. I had suspected that you would attempt to run. When Professor Snape informed me of this, and you did not, I could only assume that you had actually become fond of the boy. Apparently I was right. But you shall still be useful. _Stupefy_." The world faded to black.

_**  
So far away – so outer space  
I've trashed myself – I've lost my way  
I've got to get to you  
I've got to get to you  
**_

A letter fluttered down in front of Harry. He hadn't noticed when the mail arrived, he was to busy attempting to figure out where Draco was. He tore it open.

_Potter._

_We have Draco. If you wish to see him again, you must come to fetch him. If you do not, rest assured he shall die for his recent unreported actions concerning yourself, namely the ending of your feud. It was solely because of you that he was taken. His life is in your hands. Act wisely. If you tell anyone, he shall die anyway. _

_Tonight, be outside the gates of Hogwarts at midnight, and we shall bring you to him. It will be up to you if you get out or not._

_Choose wisely._

Seeing the look on his face, Hermione snatched the letter out of his hand.

"The nerve! Assuming that you'll come after Malfoy because they're threatening him. Like he's not a Death Eater already." She was so absorbed with the letter that she missed the look on Harry's face, but Ron didn't.

"Harry. You're not planning to go after that scum, are you?"

"Why would I be planning to be going after any scum?" he asked with a forced lightness in his voice. Ron looked at him seriously.

"That's what I want to know."

Harry stared at the canopy over his bed, waiting for Ron to go to sleep. Draco's words echoed in his mind. 'I never should have let you talk me into this.' He hadn't understood what Draco had meant at the time, but now he saw how he had yet again unthinkingly put someone he cared about in danger. That knowledge burned in his gut. Draco had known that being with Harry would put him in danger. Now that he thought to look for it, Harry could see the fear in the way Draco had kept pushing him away. Yet Harry had persisted, and finally Draco relented. He had been happy about it at the time, but now he was wishing that he hadn't won. If Draco weren't with him, he wouldn't have been captured to draw him out. He would be safe.

_**  
Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street (yeah)  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon**_

Draco stared up through the barred window at the moon, hoping against hope that Harry would come for him. He hoped Harry would be smart enough to stay out of the trap, but he couldn't help but hope that Harry would come rescue him, because he knew that if he didn't, he was going to die. Probably slowly and painfully, and he wasn't fond of pain. The silver light shone peacefully down on him, calming his fears, somehow easing the pain of his injuries. He gently fell asleep, dreaming of Harry.

Harry stood in front of the school gates, looking the very epitome of the brave Gryffindor. But in his pocket, he'd stuffed his invisibility cloak, with a Disillusionment charm, so nobody would notice it. He may be being stupid going to rescue Draco, but he wasn't going to be needlessly stupid. He sighed. He'd had to hex Ron to get him to sleep; Ron knew he was going to go after Draco, and knew that he wouldn't go while he was awake. But he wasn't going to let his friend in the way.

Several loud cracks sounded around him, and his arms were grabbed, before he could react. A delighted laugh, then they Dissapperated again, taking him with them.

It had amused Lucius to have Harry kept in the same room as Draco, and besides, he had promised Harry that they would take him to Draco, and Lucius Malfoy was many things, but he was not a liar. He might twist the truth, or avoid answering, but everything he said was true.

Harry stumbled as she was shoved into the cell, causing his captors to laugh. He spotted Draco curled up in a patch of fitful moonlight, apparently asleep. He slowly walked over to him, picking his upper body up so he could hold him, sliding him onto his lap. Looking him over, he felt a flash of anger. There was a large bruise across his cheek, and more across his bare torso. He had a split lip, and the blood had smeared across his face before it had dried. The Death Eaters had obviously amused themselves beating him up while they were waiting for the time to retrieve him. But it was OK now, because he was here to protect him. They wouldn't hurt his Draco anymore. He stroked Draco's hair, easing him back to sleep after his manhandling him had half-woken him.

"H-Harry?" Draco murmured.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep."

Harry looked around; the guards were asleep. "Draco, wake up," he whispered gently into his ear. Draco stirred.

"Whaaa?" he yawned.

"It's time to go." Harry pulled them both to their feet.

"Oh yes, shall we just knock on the door and ask them to let us out?" Draco asked, his fear making him snappish. Harry merely smiled at him, pulling the invisibility cloak out of his pocket, along with his wand that no-one had bothered to take from him; he had hidden it before Lucius had seen it, and the others were too dumb to think of it. Draco gaped at him as he was pulled close, and the cloak swept around them both. He made his way to the door.

"Alohomora," he whispered, tapping the lock. It came open and Draco rolled his eyes. Really, how dumb could you get?

They made their way out of the dungeon room; as he'd thought, Draco recognized the place once he got into the commonly used part of the building.

"Harry. We're in Malfoy Manor," he whispered, sounding terrified.

"Can you get us to somewhere I can Apperate?" Harry asked calmly, ignoring the chills of fear that Draco's fear caused.

"I-I think so."

After nearly fifteen minutes, Draco must have seen some sign that Harry missed, because he relaxed.

"Here." Without a word, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and Apperated. They landed at the steps of the castle. "Harry, how did you Apperate us here? You can't Apperate on the grounds."

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stop to find out. C'mon, let's get you to Madam Pomphry."

Draco protested, but Harry wouldn't hear of it, dragging him to the hospital wing, anxious to make sure his love was all right. When they got there, Draco turned the tables on him, keeping him there until he had gotten looked over as well. Once the nurse left, Harry climbed into Draco's bed, and they fell asleep, exhausted.

Harry was gone when Draco woke up. He looked around, hoping to find him, but the movement attracted Madam Pomphry's attention, and she bustled over, fussing over him, running tests, and handing him potions to drink. She looked over at the next bed momentarily.

"You're free to go, Mr. Potter." Then she turned to him. "I'm afraid that you, Mr. Malfoy, have to stay here for at least another day, and then until the headmaster can come speak with you." Draco sighed, sinking back into his pillows, envious of the dark shadow he could see slipping out the door before the nurse could change her mind. He ate the breakfast she brought him slowly, wondering when Harry would came back to visit him.

It was three days before she would let him leave, and Harry had visited only once in all that time, bringing his friends with him. Draco looked for him at lunch, and found himself meeting suspiciously tear-filled green eyes, before Harry turned away, looking resolutely at his plate. Draco watched him, confused. What was going on?

Halfway through lunch, Harry stood up abruptly, and left the room. Draco quickly followed after him, as soon as he could without drawing suspicion.

Harry had stopped, head against the wall in one of the little alcoves not far away. Draco slipped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry stiffened.

"Draco. No. I can't put you in danger anymore." Harry tried to pull away. Draco clung tight, unwilling, now, to let him go.

"You thing I'll be in less danger if we broke up now? You came to rescue me, they know I' important to you. It doesn't matter if we're together anymore. Because it's already happened. I'll be careful. Just don't leave me Harry. When I was locked up in that little room, all I had was the moon, and the memories it brought me, and the hope that you'd come and rescue me." Draco buried his face in Harry's back to hide his tears, but he couldn't hide the way he was shaking. Harry relaxed slowly, and turned to gather Draco into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok. I won't leave you if you really want me to stay," he whispered into Draco's hair.

"I do. Stay with me always, Harry."

"OK."


End file.
